A Battle for Love and Friendship
by lexie-potter
Summary: OK guys, i have changed the begining of the story because it sucked. Its much better now. Basicly Harry Potter falls for the Muggle next door, and he doesn't see whats right infront of him. But what will happen when he returns to the Weasleys for a weddin
1. A Blessing In Disguise

Hi all. Im sorry at my first attempt at a beginning to by story. I know it sucked. This is my new attempt and i think its a little better. Thanks for waiting. So. Without further ado, i would like to present , The new and improved, **Chapter one**

**A Blessing In Disguise**

* * *

The roaring wind rattled the glass in Harry bedroom window as he sat watching the lightning light up Privet drive. He had sat there for days on end as the storms raged outside. He had only the entertainment of his school books as he cursed the fact that it had not only been storming for the past week but prior to that summer has been a replaced by a thick misty fog that reportedly was covering the whole of England. Harry still had not heard from the order as he waited out his last summer at number four. Hermione and Ron had also stopped writing to him because the fog kept confusing the owls and a large number of letters had been diverted to the house next door. This however, had been somewhat a blessing in disguise because it had been because of this that he had met the beautiful girl next door.

The previous weeks an angry looking man with a purple face not unlikeUncle Vernon'shad hammered on the door of number four with a fistful of letters all addressed to Harry, complaining of how owls kept banging into his windows caring letters for him, he would point a chubby finger at Harry. Uncle Vernon flew into a rage about how his people, at that he would flick his head in the direction of Harry, were incapable of organising anything even remotely efficient and how the world would be better if his lot, another jerk towards Harry, would just pack up and clear off. Harry had written to everyone who he thought would possibly wright to him and told them to hold off until the mist lifted.

But one day there was a loud knock at the door around lunch time and Dudley, being he only one home apart from Harry, waddled to the door and flung it open. He stood there in amazement and looked at person in front of him for a few moments before clicking into his "irresistible" mode as he liked to tell all his mates.

He placed one hand high on the doorframe and lent against it. He than ran his hand through his pudding basin cut blond hair. By this time Harry had come into the hallway and was watching in amusement as Dudley leant against the door blocking the person on the other side out of view. Harry heard a little giggle from behind Dudley's massive frame and realised this was Dudley trying to "Pick up a chick" Dudley said in an amusingly deep husky voice.

"And how can I help you little lady,"

Harry tried to stifle his laughter behind his hands but it wasn't working very well. Dudley glanced back at him and preceded to talk in his deep voice.

"If your searching for a date tonight then I guess you've found it."

At this harry fell about laughing on the kitchen floor. Dudley straightend up as the girl stifled another giggle behind a smallcough and said.

"Ohh, im sorry, as much as I'd love to go on a date with a strapping young man like you, I can't as my boyfriend would just refuse to give me up."

"Id give him the old one, two, if it ment I could be with you." Dudley cooed.

Harry roared with laughter in the background. But he could still hear the conversation happening in the hall.

"Oh im sorry, I could never be with someone who went around giving people the old one, two."She saidmimicking Dudley,"I guess ill be sticking with Jack for now. But if its not too much trouble id like to see Harry. I hear he's a very respectable young chap."

Harry immediately stopped rolling about in laughter at the mention of his name. He stood up and was in the hall just in time to see an imbarased, purple faced Dudley walk past him and into the kitchen.

"Its for you" he barked as he slammed the kitchen door.

Harry could now see the figure in the door properly. All of a sudden he was finding it hard to breath as he stowly walked towards the girl who was howling wih laughter.

"Any guy that treats me like a piece of meat is in need of a good dose of humiliation, if you ask me." She laughed.

Harry had no reply to this. He just stood there staring at the beauty in front of him. She had legs that went forever and long golden blonde hair. Her features were delicate and refined and she had electric blue eyes. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a light blue long sleaved shirt with a thin long silver scarf that flowed of her perfect neck. Harry stood in awe and didn't notice that she had stopped laughing.

"Are you Harry" Harry jerked back to life.

All he could manage was a small nod. She just stood there and he managed to say in a high squeaky voice that he hadn't heard since hisseccond year at Hogwarts.

"Yes"

_Real smooth Harry_, he thought. He made a mental note to kick himself later.

"Well Harry, these came this morning to my house and I thought I'd bring them over before my father found them." She handed the letter to Harry that was addressed in unusually curly writing. Harry composed himself and managed to say,

"thankyou" without further embarrassing himself.

"Well, ah, bye." she said and she turned and walked away.

Harry stood there and watched her as she walked up the garden path and around the fence to her house. He stood there and though about what had just happened to him remembering he hadn't felt that way in front of a girl since he first met Cho. It was only then that he realised he hadn't gotten her name. _Bugger_, he thought, _now I have to kick myself twice_.

* * *

Please review. I like to read what people think. The next chapter is already written i just have to edit it so it wont be long.

Love you all

Lexie-potter


	2. An Invitation and a Dream

Ok Guys this is the seccond chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**An Invitation and a Dream**

* * *

Harry went back up to his bedroom and disguarded the unopened letter on his desk. He then went about moving his bed around the room to a position where he had the best view of the girl's house and yard. He could just see the outline of a figure in the kitchen and another in the yard. He glanced at the letter and then back to the yard. The figure had disappeared, Harry ignored this and opened the letter.

In the same curly gold writing that the envelope was addressed in it said.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_We have the joy of inviting you, and a guest,_

_To be present at our wedding and reception_

_Which will take place_

_At the Burrow _

_On Saturday, the twenty-ninth of July_

_Two thousand and five_

_at ten o'clock in the morning._

_Please R.S.V.P A.S.A.P_

_All our love_

_Bill and Fleur_

_P.S. Please no magic _

_as some muggles will be attending the ceremony_

_they will however, have left by the reception._

As Harry read this another note fell out of the envelope, this one was not nearly as neat and was written on an old scrap of parchment.

_Hey Harry._

_How are you going, I Hope you didn't get in too much trouble for the letter, I tried to stop Mum from sending it but she said you had to get a proper invitation. Anyway, do you see the date, That was Mum and my influence, she said to see if you could stay a little longer and we would take you for your apparition test and you could have a little birthday party here. Hermione is coming as well, she says she's bringing a friend but she wont tell us who. Send your r.s.v.p. back fast. Mums already stressing about all the catering. Fleur wants all this strange French food that's mums never cooked before. Anyway, were coming to get you the day before the wedding, bring your dress robes, and make sure the fire is clear for us to get through._

_Ron_

_p.s. is it still foggy there? I cant even see the end of the yard from my room. I hope I clears before the wedding._

Harry folded back up the letter and scribbled a reply on some parchment, telling the Weasleys he'd love to come to the wedding and that he wasn't bringing a guest. He wished he had a guest to bring but here in the muggle world he was just an uncurable delinquent.

He then looked back out his window. The girl he'd met earlier was sitting in the yard painting. A figure reappeared out of thin air where the one before had left. This seemed a little strange fo muggle behaviour but Harry just thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He lay on his back and fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled off all his worring thoughts, he saw his parents, Cedric, Dumbledore but one thing was different about this dream to the others, Cho's face had been replaced by the mystery girl from next door.

* * *

Alright i know its really short but the next chapter is underway and its almost twice as long. please review

love you all

lexie-potter


	3. Movies

Hey Guys. Thanx for your reviews. I really appreciate the support. This chapter is longer than the last one but still i think i need to make them longer. What do you think?

So heres the next chapter.

**Movies**

* * *

"Get up. HARRY GET UP! HARRY BREAKFAST HAS TO BE READY IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Harry went down stairs still in his pyjamas and started cooking the bacon for Dudley and Uncle Vernon. It seemed that Aunt Petunia had abandoned her efforts to keep Dudley on a diet after she found multiple packets of sweets and chips under his bed. Harry wasn't going to complain about this as it also meant that the little amount of food he was allowed to ingest was something edible and what was better was that there was not one grapefruit present in the entire house.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen and glared at Harry's unruly hair and mumbled something about a haircut. He sat down and Harry put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. The smell meant that he was soon followed by Dudley, who, in turn.,was followed by Aunt Petunia who was furiously trying to convince him to wear his new bow tie to the movies.

"Harry" snapped Vernon, "Your Aunt and I are taking Dudley to the movies with a few of his friends and were leaving you here."

Harry was overjoyed at this. He would have the entire house to himself and the entire fridge at his disposal.

"Now" continued Vernon," We've taken a thorough inventory of what is in the fridge so you can't steal any of ourfood." He had put extra emphasis on the "our" making it seem like Harry was an imposter in the house.

"Ok," said Harry, at least he could still watch some TV.

"We've also locked the TV in the cabinet so you cant waste any of our electricity," There was that "our" again.

Harry didn't mind, this was still going to be a good day. Dudley had some other games, but Uncle Vernon was still talking

"and all Dudley's games are packed away so you cant ruin any of his toys."

Uncle Vernon continued to rant and rave about the things he was and wasn't aloud to do but Harry just tuned out. Suddenly today wasn'tlooking so good.

After he washed up from breakfast he returned to his room. Where he read some more of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, which he had now read 7 times these holidays in his boredom.

He heard the Dursleys drive away and he went back downstairs. The fog outside wasn't as bad as the other days so he went outside. He could at least enjoy a nice peaceful walk without Dudley's gang around.

He walked out the door and down Magnolia crescent and into Wisteria walk. He was just about to reach the small park when he heard a sweet yet familiar voice behind him.

"Harry"

Harry turned around, there standing infront of him was the girl from yesterday.

"Hi" was all he could manage as he gazed into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't think you got my name yesterday, I'm Tiffany."

All Harry could manage to do was nod as he watched her lips move. She smiled, _what a beautiful smile_ thought Harry.

"Where are you headed on this horrible summers day, Harry"

"Um...I…I…was just…I was just going to the… the…" He stuttered.

She smiled again and started walking along the road with him. He swallowed and tried to stop his stuttering, what was she doing to him, he had met pretty girls before, why couldn't he talk to this one, he took a deep breath.

"I was just going to the park."

"Do you mind if I join you"

"No" He said a little toquickly. He took another breath, "Not at all" he said a little slower.

_Harry calm down,_ he thought, _she wants to spend time with you, there's no need to be nervous._

They headed towards the park in silence. When they got there she went over and sat on the swing, Harry followed her. He sat on the swing next to her and looked at his feet. He couldn't trust himself to look at her because he wasn't sure that he could stick to her face.

"So" she said, Harry looked up from his feet to her face only lingering for a second on her chest. "How long have you lived in Privet Drive."

"Since I was almost two"

"Ok," She looked at her feet.

Could it be that she was a little nervous talking to him. No. It couldn't be. She was beautiful. She could have anyone. She wouldn't be nervous talking to him.

"How long have you lived here? I haven't seen you around before now." He asked

"Ohh, I only moved here at the start of summer, I used to live in France. We had to wait until the school term finished so I could do my exams, and then there was some trouble with the school I'm transferring to, they weren't sure it would be reopening, but when we heard it was we moved straight here."

Harry had started to relax a little. She made his heart beat so rapidly but at the same time her voice was calming and smooth. She wasn't the same as the other pretty girls he had met. She was easy to talk to and wasn't enjoying seeing him struggle to say something interesting. It was kind of like talking to Hermione.

"How long did you live in france, you don't have much of a French accent."

"Oh, well, I've only lived there for about six years. I needed to go to a… well. I suppose you could call it a gifted and talented school and they have a really good one in France. I'm from Australia originally though. We never had summers like this; I've never seen fog like this in my life. I knew England was a little colder and cloudier, but I never imagined anything like this."

"Its never been this bad, for so long"

"I hope it clears up, I miss the sunshine so much."

"Yeah," Harry paused and looked up at the sky. He hoped it would be a little better than this at the Burrow next month.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, so Harry said.

"So what school are you transferring to"

"Ohh," she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, "Its just an old boarding school, what school do you go to"

He should have seen this question comming,

"I... uhh...go to boarding school as well, you wont of heard of it."

He was going to have to be careful. She may be beautiful but she was a muggle and he was going to have to watch what he said to her. Desperate to change the subject he said.

"Do you like it here in Little Whinging"

"Oh yes," she said. She also sounded releived at the change of subject. "I miss my friends a bit, but I still see them a little, one of them is getting married next month."

"Well that's good, and I'm sure you'll make some new friends at boarding school. I bet you miss your boyfriend though" Harry added, remembering the conversation she had with Dudley.He could just imagine her with a muscley older french boy.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend. I just said that yesterday to keep your brother off me.

Harry's heart leapt. But then again why would she have any interest in thin scruffy haired, lanky boys like him, especially when she could have any man she wanted.

They continued talking for a little while longer but when she said she had to get home for lunch Harry realised that the Dursleys would be returning soon. They walked home together. At the fence between their two houses they said goodbye and to Harry's surprise she asked to see him again tomorrow.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was going to meet the prettiest girl he had ever met in the village for coffee. He just had to tell Dudley.

* * *

I Know the title of the chapter has nothing to do with the actual chapter but i absolutly suck at thinking up names for things. But what do you think? If you think you know whats comming next then review and tell me. I like knowing what you think will or should happen next. And thanks again for your reviews on the last chapter **shadowgirl175**, **harrison potter and Aleatz. **

untill next time

lexie-potter

* * *


	4. The Yellow Vespa

HEy guys,

Thanx for my reviews, i get really excited whenever i get one and just have to wright another chapter, so that means the more reviews the faster the chapters come. This one is called:

**The Yellow Vespa**

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day he took extra care dressing, he even combed his hair, even thought it did nothing. He went downstairs grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door before Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon could say anything to him. He walked around the fence slowly and ate his piece of toast. She had said to meet her at her house at 9 and it was quarter to so he sat on the edge of the gutter waiting, he didn't want to be too early just in case he scared her off. He had been sitting there for about 30 seconds before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and compulsively flattened his hair over his scar. He wasn't ready to have that conversation with her. He needed to think up a legitimate story about how he managed to get it before she actually noticed it.

"Well Harry Dursley, you are eager this morning."

"What" said Harry, he was still trying to flatten his hair.

"I just said your eager this morning."

"I heard that bit, but for a moment I thought you called me Harry Dursley"

" I did, isn't that your last name, I was sure dad told me the next door neighbours were the Dursleys."

"We are, I mean they are. I live with my Aunt and Uncle my mum and dad are …" He stopped himself from going any further. He didn't really feel like talking about his parents. He never did. He also didn't feel like lying to her, and he couldn't exactly say, my mum and dad were killed by a dark wizard called Voldemort when I was almost two. That would be the end of it. She would just call him a wacko and not talk to him again, and he didn't want that.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said quietly she must have realised what he was going to say next.

"It's Ok" Harry said "Don't worry about it"

"So what is your last name then?" She asked

"Potter"

As soon as he said that her mouth dropped, she quickly fixed her features and smiled. Harry was positive she mumbled " Coincidence" under her breath, but he decided to ignore it.

"Ok Harry Potter, lets go."

Harry started to walk towards the local village but was called back by Tiffany

"Where do you think your going?"

"I thought we were going to have coffee"

"We are, but were not walking"

"I don't have a bike" Said Harry as she headed towards her garage.

"You wont need one," she replied as she pulled the door open.

She disappeared for a moment and Harry heard a motor turn over. This worried him a little. She couldn't be much older than him which ment she couldn't have had her licence for lond but out came Tiffany perched upon a bright yellow Vespa scooter. She threw Harry a bright yellow helmet that matched her own and called,

"Come on." Harry jogged over and got on the scooter behind her. _A scooter couldn't be that hard to drive._ "Hold on"

Harry sat there for a moment as he tried to figure out wether she meant to the scooter or her but before he could decide she reached behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Harry heart started beating at a million miles an hour as he held on to her slender hips. It was the strangest sensation as he held on to her warm soft skin and as the cold icy air whipped against his face. She was a good driver so he stopped worrying about wether he'd make it through their first outing together. The noise of the wind was so loud in his ear that he couldn't hear himself think. He said to himself out loud,

"I can't believe I'm riding into town on a bright yellow scooter with the most beautiful girl in England."

He almost fell off when he heard Tiffany's voice radiating out of a speaker in the helmet near his ear.

"That's sweet of you Harry. You should know though the helmets are intercomed and I can hear everything you say."

It was lucky the wind was so cold because his face went red hot with embarrassment. He felt sure tiffany would be able to feel his palms getting sweaty.

They reached the turn to the main road and Tiffany said

"You'd better hang on a little tighter"

Harry didn't know how to react to this or why she had told him to but he soon realised. She sped right up as she turned onto the main road and Harry almost fell of the back of the bike. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms right around her tightly so it wouldn't happen again. To his surprise she had no objection to the sudden full body contact.

They rode in silence for a little while longer. She began to slow down and turned onto a grassy path, which lead through a large patch of trees.

"I thought you said we were having coffee in the village."

"I thought we'd take a little detour."

They drove through some dense bush for about 5 minutes and when they came out on the other side there was a grassy hill. Tiffany parked the scooter and took a bag of the luggage rack at the back. She grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the hill. They reached the top and Harry saw what they were here for. From the top Harry could see for miles. He could see a little stream and a lake and fields of flowers below them. Harry thought they must have been pretty high up because all the mist was below and the sunshine was beaming down on them.

Tiffany reached into her bag and got out a picnic blanket. She lay it out on the grass, plonked herself down and then beckoned Harry to sit next to her. He went over and sat down, he deliberately sat further away that he wanted to so that she didn't think he had other motives.

She reached into the bag and got out a packet of homemade chocolate biscuits and a flask of hot coffee. She poured them each a cup and took a biscuit.

"I discovered this place when I first got my scooter" she said "I was riding around when I saw this little grass path. I decided to explore and this is where it took me. I like the sun here, it makes a nice change from the fog, and the wildflowers are beautiful too."

"They are." Said Harry but he wasn't looking at the flowers, he was gazing at her. She was so beautiful as she stretched out on the blanket

He would have liked to just kiss her there and then, but he thought that, considering, he had only known her for only two days and the fact that they had only been sitting there for about 30 seconds it would be considered a tad inappropriate.

He lay down next to her and felt sure he felt her shuffle a little closer.

They continued to talk about everything under the sun, like their hobbies (Harry had to think fast when this question was asked as he couldn't exactly say " Oh I like to fly and play quidditch" she would have thought him a lunatic.) She also asked him about his favourite subject at school. He decided to say sport, as he at least knew how to play some muggle sports. After talking for about an hour Harry had discovered that her favourite singers were the Veronicas and Ben Lee, she loved to play Volleyball, do art and she loved to dance, especially Irish, Tap and Jazz. He had done reasonably well keeping the spotlight of him and had managed to avoid any awkward silences and he was very proud of himself for that. He was also very proud of the fact that he was now able to control his voice around her and could speak in sentences. She still took his breath away whenever she brushed against him and he got a funny feeling in his stomach whenever she smiled or laughed. But altogether she was easy to talk to and seemed genuinely interested in his life. To Harry she was perfect.

They finished their coffees and headed back to privet drive. When she had parked the scooter she took her helmet of and turned to Harry. He couldn't help marvelling at her perfect hair, that today was in soft bouncy curls and shone even with the distinct lack of sunlight.

"I had a really good time this morning Harry." She said softly as she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek

"So did I" Harry squeaked, _bugger _he thought _why'd she have to kiss me, I was doing so well._

Tiffany giggled and waved goodbye as she went turned and went into the house.

* * *

I wasn't sure if enough happend in this chapter but i thought it beibng their first outing together and all that it was important enough to occupy a whole chapter. Tell me what you think. Anyway, i hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. I really like getting them and hearing what you have to say. If anyone has any character names or suggested for the plot then please tell me. Im also starting up a Forum where anyonwe can come and chat about Harry Potter. Again, **_PLEASE REVIEW._**

Love you all

lexie-potter


	5. The BBQ

Hello All

I have finnally finished my 5th chapter. In between this one and my last chapter i deleted the first two chapters that weren't part of the story to make it easier for you all. Please enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Plz review.

Love

Lexie-Potter

**The BBQ**

* * *

Harry continued to see Tiffany over the next few weeks. They would simply go to the park or go for drives on her Vespa, Harry really enjoyed spending time with her, even if it was just as friends. Harry was quickly developing quite a soft spot for her though, some nights he would sit on his bed and stare out the window and into her yard. Just watching her, he would watch her paint or play Volleyball or play with her dog. It made a nice change from reading 'Quidditch throughout the Ages'. One night he was watching her with his bedroom light on while her and her family had a barbecue. This wasn't much of a regular occurrence in England but she assured him it was an Australian trademark. He was so interested as he watched her interact with the family that when she glanced up at the Dursleys house he forgot to look away. He met her eyes for a second before he launched himself off the bed and onto the floor with a loud crash. He sat on the floor rubbing his knee, which had collided with his desk as he flew across the room.

"ARE YOU DEAD!" bellowed Uncle Vernon up the Stairs.

"NO" Harry screamed back.

"Bummer" he distinctly heard from Dudley who was in his bedroom.

"Keep your fingers crossed, Dudders." Vernon called up at them.

Harry slowly edged back towards the window hoping she hadn't seen him, deep down he knew she had but he was still hopeful. He slowly raised his head above the windowsill so just his eyes were in the window. He was shocked when she saw him. She was waving enthusiastically at him from the yard gesturing for him to come down. He was a little taken aback but after checking his hair in the mirror he went downstairs

"I'm just going out for a second." He told his Aunt and Uncle. They completely ignored him so he took it as a yes.

He went out the back and climbed the fence between their yards and jumped over.

He was greeted by a very tight hug from Tiffany.

"I'm so glad you came down," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. This had become a regular occurrence over the past few weeks and Harry was getting better at controlling his voice after she had.

"Hi." He said. "What's up."

"Well have you had dinner?" She asked.

"No, not yet." The truth was that dinner would only be a scrap of bread with jam on it if he was lucky.

"Do you want to have a barbecue with us?" she asked

"Are you sure?" Harry had never been invited anywhere for dinner before.

"Of course we are," came a voice from behind Tiffany. A tall figure, he would have had to of been about 6 foot came up behind her.

"I'm Sam," he said, "Harry right?" Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tiffs brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Harry said as he shook hands with him.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner Harry?" came another voice as a short lady who had Sam's features but Tiffanys blond hair said. He assumed it was her mum.

"If its not too much trouble, Mrs. McPherson."

"No trouble at all, and call me Jenny. Now take a seat and have some lamb."

Harry nodded and followed Tiffany over to the table where there was a feast of salads, meat and bread.

"Where's dad gone," Tiffany asked her mother.

"He just gone to the toilet dear, you know how he is." A minute later a tall man with dark brown hair, like Sam's, came out of the house carrying a bottle of wine and some soft drink.

"You must be Harry," he said, he had a booming voice that made Harry shiver.

"Yes sir."

Mr. McPherson started laughing a loud booming laugh.

"You English are very proper, aren't you? Just call me Bob. Now tuck in all of you before it gets cold."

Harry ate the best meal he had had since his last visit to the Weasley's. Tiffany's family was very nice and talked to Harry like he was part of the family. Harry longed for a family like this but the closest he had ever come was the Weasleys. He found it comforting that there was one in Privet drive now.

* * *

After dinner Tiffany took Harry to her bedroom. Harry was a bit nervous. He kept thinking about whether his teeth were clean or how messy his hair looked. They walked in and Harry was shocked by the room he had entered. There were posters all over the walls. There was Green day and the Ramones along with Ben Lee, the Veronicas and a German band called Ramstein that he had never heard of before, there were also posters of actors he had heard about from Aunt Petunia, like Orlando Bloom, Daniel Radcliff, Hugh Grant and a guy called Heath Ledger. There was not a single skeric of the walls showing.

"I know there's a lot of posters but the walls are a horrible dark yellow, and im not going to be spending a lot of time here with school and everything."

Harry just stood in the middle of the room and looked around, he was subconsciously flattening his hair while he looked at the guy called Hugh Grant and wished his hair was like that. For a moment Harry thought Tiffany could read minds because she got up of her bed and came over to him.

"Your hair is prefect, because it's not perfect." She reached up and ruffled his hair, "If you had perfect hair you'd be boring, messy hair is adventurous, girls like messy hair." She smiled at him "Or Australian girls do, I'm not sure about those French ones they have strange taste." She added as an afterthought as she went back to the bed.

Harry stopped trying to get his hair flat and sat down on the carpet.

"I like your room." He said

"So do I." She replied, "Its messy."

She came and sat facing him on the floor. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked right into his eyes for a few moments. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, he was lost in them for a few moments.

"Harry?"

"Yes"

"What are you thinking?"

"Um…" He was still looking into her eyes. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"Come on. What's on your mind."

Harry thought about her question, he wanted to tell her more than anything in the world about how he was a wizard and how a very powerful wizard had attempted to murder him 5 times. And how beautiful she looked and how he wanted to kiss her, and how good her hair looked in just a pony tail, and that he wanted to always be there for her. Before Harry knew what he was doing he leant forward and kissed her. He was surprised to find her kissing back. It wasn't just a kiss, it was a firey romantic kiss. Harry felt that this was where he was ment to be. He wanted to stay here with her forever, He wanted to be with her forever, he wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to love her and have her love in return forever. She parted her lips and Harry followed suit. She began massaging his tounge with hers, Harry was in heave. She even tastes perfect, he tought. He could taste her strawberry lipgloss as the kissed. They sat their cross-legged joined at the mouth on the floor for about ten minutes before their was a knock at the door. Harry jumped up at the sound and Tiffany sighed and went to open it. Sam was standing at the door with a smirk on his face.

"Tiff, dad wants to see you downstairs."

"Can't it wait?" she said

"It will only take a second."

"I'll be back in a minute." She sighed before walking out of the room.

Sam stayed in the doorway. Harry felt very uncomfortable as he walked around the room. He could feel Sam looking at him but didn't want to look at him. He knew he would be able to see his swollen lips.

"If you hurt her…" He started.

"I have no intention of hurting her." Harry cut in. Harry was offended at the mere suggestion that he would deliberately hurt anyone.

"Good" said sam, "I didn't think you did buy its just a thing us big brothers have to do." Harry still glared at him, he knew he was trying to scare him away, and just like that he said "Don't stress mate, im not gonna rip you're head off, I wont scare yo away. You seem like a nice guy." God, thought Harry, can the whole family read minds.

Harry didn't quite believe him. He knew if Tiffany was his sister he'd rip any guy who hurt hers head off. Sam walked away and Harry continued to walk around the room, he looked at all the titles in her bookshelf. There were lots of Dolly magazines and a lot of Cosmopolitans and a few novels but one book stood out like a sore thumb. It was old and tattered and bound in brown leather. He took it off the shelf. The title of the book was _Witchcraft and Sorcery in the 17th century. _Surely she cant be a…

"I like all that old witchy stuff. Its really interesting." Came a voice from behind him.

"I'm sorry" he said, He turned around and found himself nose to nose with her. "I didn't mean to look at you stuff."

"It's ok." She replied, She didn't back away from him and he cold smell her sweet breath as it swept across his cheek. "I don't mind. But I think we were in the middle of something." She dragged him closer towards her and started kissing him feverishly. All of a sudden his mind was wiped of all thoughts apart from that kiss. Her tongue gently caressed his as they stood in the middle of the room. She dragged him over to her bed still kissing him. They stretched out over the bed and continued to kiss. Harry was in heaven as he smelt her beautiful hair. She began to unbutton his shirt and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back. Harry slipped his hands up inside her shirt and felt her lacy bra. He ran his fingers under her bra straps and slid them of her shoulders. She gasped as his calloused thumb swept across her breast. He was just about to undo the clasp of her bra when there was another knock at the door. They both groaned as they got of the bed. They quickly righted their clothes before Tiffany opened the door.

Sam was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Dad says its time Harry was getting home."

"Cant you ask dad if Harry can stay a bit longer." She scowled at him

"Fraid not little sis." And he shot Harry a look of glee like he had known what he was about to do. "Its time for you to leave."

"I'll see you tomorrow Tiff." Harry said as he walked out of her room. She followed him down to the fence.

"See you Harry." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and Harry jumped over the fence.

"Where have you been." Bellowed Uncle Vernon as harry walked in the back door.

"I told you I was going out."

"Of course you didn't. I never heard you tell us that."

"Well I did."

"Go to your room."

"Happily."

Harry walked up the stairs to his room. He lay in bed reliving the evening in his head. He was so happy and not just because he now knew that tiffany liked him too but because he also knew she didn't have a problem with Witches or wizards. He found that comforting.

* * *

Harry met tiffany in the park the next day and was very pleased to be met with a long pash rather than a swift kiss on the cheek. They spent the day in the park, Tiffany brought up the subject of her friends wedding.

"Harry."

"Yes"

"Umm… would you like to go with me to a wedding."

"Is this your friends wedding?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to." Harry said, He was very pleased that she wanted to take him somewhere where her old friends would be. He liked the fact that she wanted people important to her to meet him. "When is it."

"Its this weekend, on the 29th."

"Is this weekend the 29th?" he asked. He had completely forgotten what the date was, he had completely forgotten about Bill and Flur's wedding. With Tiffany here he hadn't gotten bored, he had had someone to spend time with so he hadn't been keeping track of the date. _Bugger _he thought _if today is Thursday then Ron's coming tomorrow, Bugger _he though again _I can't go with Tiffany._

"I'm really sorry Tiffany, but I cant come, I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and my friend asked me ages ago to stay a little longer,"

"Oh" She said, she seemed very disappointed.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I had completely forgotten the date,"

"Its ok." She said unconvincingly

"Your very distracting, you know." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I know," she giggled. "So when will you be back."

"Well I leave tomorrow morning and I should be back in a week. Normally I'd stay longer but to tell you the truth, I'd rather be here with you."

"And you should." She leaned forward. Harry shut his eyes preparing for another kiss but was very disappointed when she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Harry. I'll see you next week." And she ran back home.

"I didn't deserve that." He yelled after her.

"Well now you will have something to look forward to when you get back." She yelled over her shoulder.

Harry sighed and began to walk home. He still had to clear the fireplace.

* * *

Don't forget to review and thank to all those who have so far.

Love you

Lexie-Potter


	6. Return to the Weasleys

Hey guys this chapter is called

**"Return to the Weasleys"**

Ive had mixed feelings about this chapter, there was originally two parts and this was the seccond and the first was a dream but my sister told me that it didn't fit with the rest of the story, and as much as i hate to admit i, she was right, so here is the sixth (i thinkj its the sixth anyway) chapter of "A battle for love and Friendship".

* * *

"Harry, HARRY! We told you to clear the fireplace."

"I'm doing it, Im doing it." He said in a loud whisper. He didn't want to get in any trouble by waking Uncle Vernon for a second time that morning. He had first been woken by the insessent hooting of Hedwig as she wanted to show Harry her fresh mouse carcus.

"George get off me." Came a familiar voice from the fireplace

"Im Fred."

"Just get off me. I cant see a thing!"

"Hurry Harry." Came Hermione's desperate voice.

There was a grunting coming from inside the fireplace as well as the sounds of Ron, Fred, and Hermione.

Harry finally got the last plank off the fireplace and soot poured into the room as four teenagers fell into the living room. Harry noticed who the grunting had come from as his friends began to stand up.

"Victor?" Harry said as a tall stocky boy filled up the room.

"Harry, long time, no see."

Victor shook Harry hand with such force that his glassed flew of his nose and shattered on the floor. With a few silent flicks of Hermione's wand his glasses were back on his nose and repaired. She seemed to have truly mastered the whole silent spell thing.

"Where is George?" Harry asked.

"Oh, He's just moping," Fred said "You see he seems to have developed quite a soft spot for…"

"… I think we should get going, don't you," cut in Hermione as she shot Fred a death stair.

"I think so." Harry said as he noticed the distinct lack of snoring form upstairs.

Hermione flicked her wand again and the room was free from soot.

"Great." Fred said as he thrust some floo powder into Harry hand "we'll meet you there."

Before Harry could say another word there was a loud crack and the four of them were gone.

_Great, _thought Harry_, I forgot, they are all 17 now. I'll be left behind all week_.

* * *

He stepped into the fire just as he heard uncle Vernon screaming his name from the top of the stairs.

As he stepped out of the fireplace he was scooped into a giant hug.

"How have you been Harry? Did they treat you well? Have you been eating? It doesn't look like it. What would you like? I can cook you anything. Even some French dishes. Is that what you want? Kitchen is at your disposal. You look tired. I knew eight was too early! I told you go at 10, Ron! Look at poor Harry he is just…."

"Mrs Weasley, I'm fine, I have been eating, and the Dursleys don't even care if i'm there or not."

"You told them you were going. Didn't you dear?" Mrs Weasley questioned

"Of course, I left them a note." Harry had scribbled a note that said. _I'm not dead, so don't start the celebrations. _Just before he had gone.

"Maybe I should call them to tell them you are all right."

"They won't care,"

"Don't be silly"

"I'm not."

"Of course they will need to know your safe."

"They will be more disappointed when they see me back there."

"But, Harry dear…."

"Mum! Harry is fine, but we all need some breakfast." Ron cut in.

"Right." Said Mrs Weasley, but before she could go…

"Arry'" An airy voice filled the room. Harry spun around on his heel to see Flur descending the stairs in a long, flowing silk nightgown. She swept over to him and kissed him on both cheeks. "I am so glad you were able to make eet'."

"It was no trouble."

"Well, ill go make some breakfast shall I?" Mrs Weasley said

"No, no, no, I shall make eem' some French toast."

"That sounds ni…"

"No Flur." Harry was interrupted, "I'll make him some bacon and eggs."

"I am sure e' would prefer some French toast."

"He need something hearty, he needs to fatten up."

"I don't theenk that by making everyone else larger Molly, that you would get any smaller."

"Well!" Mrs Weasley huffed, "Why don't we let 'Arry' decide." She said. In a mocking tone.

Both women turned on Harry.

"Umm," Harry shot a desperate look at Ron who just shrugged, he was obviously too used to this behaviour by now. "I, I, I'm not hungry." He blurted out as he grabbed Ron, Hermione and his bag and headed to the stairs.

They could still hear bickering when they reached Ron's room. Harry put his stuff down and sat on Ron's bed.

"So…" Hermione said "How have you been."

"I'm fine," Hermione gave him a questioning look. Normally by now, he would be complaining of the way that he had been left alone in Privet drive while she was here with Ron having fun and how they had made no effort to contact him and even though he told them not too they should have made some effort and so on. But he was just sitting there smiling.

"How have your holidays been," Harry asked.

"They've been good." They said in unison.

"What about you, wot have you been doing."

"Well, I met…"

the door swung open and Ginny walked in. She was looking everywhere but at him. Obviously her supposed agreement with their split had not been as truthful as harry had first thought. He could sware he saw a silent tear trickle down her face but he decided to ignore it. She said:

"Mum wants you all downstairs." And left.

"You know mate," Ron said "You need to talk to her. She's really upset."

"I can't." Harry said as he looked at his shoes.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because," he looked at his shoes as he thought of tiffany, he hadn't realised that this would be his last month with Tiffany and he would then be returning to the wizarding world. A stream of sadness wafted over him.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked softly as she came and put her arm around him. She had this strange ability to see when he was upset.

"I've met this girl." He said Quietly

Ron looked at him quizzically a smile crept across his face as it dawned on him that he meant he was going out with a girl.

"That's bloody brilliant mate, I mean, Ginny's my sister and all, but she'll get over it. So, is she hot? What's she look like? More importantly, is she a good kisser? How long has this been happening for and why haven't you told us. I know having a girl friend nice and all but you cant neglect us. We are much more important. Oh, and why didn't you bring her. Is she old enough to apparate. She better not be, I mean dating an older girl is good and all, but not in school. Its like an unwritten rule."

"Just shut up Ronald," Hermione blurted out. She had been getting more and more annoyed as Ron ranted on about this girl like she was a piece of meat. "Don't you see, Harry fallen for a muggle. He's going to have to either go back to the place he hates more than anything or leave her forever. And he still has feelings for Ginny."

"I suppose you've got yourself a problem then mate." Ron said.

Harry just sat on the bed his head in his hands. The most powerful wizard alive was hunting him and yet, his biggest problems were his girlfriend and his ex.

* * *

If any of you want to read the first half of this chapter then email me and i will send it to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, plz review, love you all. Lexie-Potter.


	7. The Wedding

Right, its taken ages and its finally here. I hope you like it and i havent lost too many of my old readers interests. This, as the title suggests, is the chapter in which flur and bill tie the knot. There r cold feet, raging fueds and a little alochol induced mistakes and visions. Enjoy. Lexie Potter

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding**

"Why do you always have to be so immature about this kind of thing Ron?  
"He's your ex Hermione, how on earth is this immature?"

"Victor and I are friends Ron we are..."

"oh, Vicky this Vicky that."

"Ron owl me when you've grown up, I am not going to argue about this with you anymore. Flur invited Victor not me and if you insist on bringing our old relationships up every time we have a fight I will start bringing Lavender into every little disagreement we have."

Hermione got up from the table and slammed the kitchen door behind her. Harry, Ron and her had been enjoying a midnight butter beer before the big ceremony the next day. Ron had been going through the place settings he noticed that Hermione was at a table with Victor Krum and all hell had broke loose.

"Can u believe that girl?" Harry looked to Ron to check if he required a response but he just continued to babble on about the audacity of it all. He continued well on into the night and Harry ended up falling asleep on the couch where he and Ron had migrated to by the 4th bottle.

Harry woke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying in the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry" said Mrs Weasley as he stumbled into the kitchen and sat down, "I suppose you and Ron stayed up talking for hours, lots to catch up on."

"Yep," Harry grunted, "What time is it."

"Eight-thirty, dear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes thanks."

As Harry ate more and more people filtered in for breakfast. Hermione had just finished when Ron came in. She immediately got up and left without a glance in his direction. Harry finished his piece of toast and went to get ready for the big day. He was heading up the stairs and he heard crying from one of the bedrooms. Harry knocked gently and pushed open the door. Flur was sitting on her bed in a sea of white with make up smudged across her face. She looked up when she heard the door close.

"Harry, I don't know what's wrong, I just can't stop crying."

Harry sat next to her and put his arm around her jewel-encrusted shoulders. The strange thing about Flur, thought Harry, was that even with eyeliner running down her face she still looked beautiful. It must have been the Veela in her. She cried into his shoulder until she could cry no more.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She sniffed. "This is just so" she paused to find the right word "final."

Harry gave her a hug, she was making it seem like death

"You love Bill," Harry reassured her "Its not the end, it's the beginning of your lives together and you are going to be really happy." He couldn't believe how clichéd he sounded.

"Thanks Harry" Obviously clichéd had worked.

"Anytime, are you right to be on your own?"

"I'll be fine."

"Ok, ill see you soon."

Harry continued on his way up to his room a little shocked by the scene he just partaken in and the words that came out of his mouth. He had been watching too many chick flicks with Tiffany, it was rubbing off on him. He changed into his tux and tried to tame his hair unsuccessfully, he was soon joined by Ron who was still grumbling about the night before. Harry made an excuse to leave because, not that he'd ever let Ron know it but, he agreed with Hermione.

* * *

Guests started arriving and he and Hermione took their seats in the garden, Hermione looked radiant in a light and summery pink dress that shimmered gold with every move. The garden was alight with fairy lights and Harry was amazed at how beautiful the garden was as it came alive in the glow of the setting sun. The tiny clusters of gold and pink roses were giving of delicate pink swirls of shimmering scent that made the air smell like summer. The whole garden glowed by the light of tiny fairy lights, which, on closer inspection, seemed to be buzzing and fluttering. The garden looked enchanting and Harry was almost positive, judging by the distinct lack of electrical cords, that Mrs Weasley had waved the no magic rule in the decorations department. 

Soon the entire garden was filled with nearly a hundred guests; there were people Harry knew from Hogwarts and lots of French guests, some of whom Harry recognised from the Triwizard tournament. Everyone took their seats and the string quartet that had been filling the garden with light music struck up the bridal march. Bill stood up and took his place in front of the celebrant, as he did 5 pairs of grooms men and brides maids began walking to the music down the aisle. First was Gabrielle and Ron then Ginny and Fred and George and a French girl Harry didn't know, they were followed by two people Harry supposed must be friends of Bill and Flur's from Gringotts and finally Charlie and a girl who Harry couldn't get a good look at because her head was obstructed by the large bouquet of flowers she was carrying. Behind this long line of men in tux's and women in flowing golden dresses came a vision in white. Flur was positively glowing, although that could have been because of the buzzing fairy lights and shimmering scent that was now a little strong and thick in the air. Her cold feet seemed to have thawed since her earlier episode and she was as exquisite as ever in a simple strapless flowing white dress that was encrusted in diamonds that spiraled their way down the skirt of the dress.

The ceremony was flawless but all through it Harry was sure that he recognized the long golden hair that was flowing from the head of Flur's Maid of Honor. He still hadn't managed to get a good look at her face. He almost fell face first into the elderly woman's lap beside him trying to catch a glimpse but Hermione caught him by the collar.

* * *

The party carried on into the night but Harry didn't see the maid of honor again, he danced with a very nervous Ginny and with Hermione until Ron came to his senses and apologized. Strangely they were nowhere to be seen after that. He watched longingly at Flur and Bill dancing completely lost in each others eyes and wished Tiffany could be here with him. He knew in a few days he would have to leave for school and would probably not see her again. The reality of it was almost too much for him in his lonely state he decided to join Fred, George, Angelina and the mountain of butter beer and fire whiskey they had managed to sneak past their mother. 

Midnight came and went and Harry drifted in and out of consciousness on the couch. He opened his eyes to the sound of a door slamming and heavy feet storming through the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ME!!! WE MIGHT BE IDENTICAL TWINS BUT YOUD THINK YOU COULD PICK YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SO SMASHED YOU COULD PASS OUT MAKING OUT WITH MY BROTHER IS SO TOTALLY NOT RIGHT!!! I SHOULD TOTALLY …" The bellowing trailed off as Fred chased a very wobbly Angelina up the stairs.

Harry looked above him and saw a familiar pair of blue eyes staring down at him. Golden hair framed her beautiful face and for a moment he thought he heard her beautiful voice before he drifted back into his deep alcohol induced slumber

* * *

Harry woke to a throbbing head and a ringing in his ears. He stumbled disorientated across the lounge room as the light streaming through the window blurred his vision. He supported himself with the doorframe as he blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. He saw the outline of Ron sitting at the head of the table. Sitting at the table he skulled the rest of Ron's coffee and a glass of thick green gluggy stuff that he was assured would make the headache go away. 

Slowly the night before came back to him and the face of the beautiful girl flooded his memory.

"She was here," he breathed.

"Who was here?"

"Tiffany"

"The Muggle?"

"Yeah"

"Your crazy mate, just how much did you drink last night?"

"Im not crazy, Fred and Angelina were fighting and then she was there standing over me."

"You must have dreamt it mate, Fred and Angelina are as far from fighting as I have ever seen them. So far in fact that they are cuddled up in Fred's bed half naked. He should really learn to close his door."

"She was so real"

"You were unconscious"

"But…"

"No buts, just more coffee." Ron shoved another mug of strong coffee under his nose and walked back upstairs. Harry began to doubt whether he had actually saw Tiffany last night; after all it wouldn't be the first time he had dreamt of her.

* * *

Ok, i know it has taken ages but i have een really busy with school. I hope you like it and i promise the next chapter will not take as long to post. Next chapter harry should return to Hogwarts but i may get a little carried away so i can never be sure where the story will take me. I do know one thing, Tiffany will face the hard task of telling Harry some secrets she has been keeping.

Keep on typing

Lexie Potter


End file.
